Sweetest Devotion
by coveredinthecolors
Summary: After finding Katerina Petrova, the young vampire Caroline Forbes took her to Niklaus Mikaelson. She never thought the Original would end up being so attracted to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, originally, this was a drabble I posted both on tumblr and on my my drabble series 'Glimpses of Eternity' with the name of Rewards, so if you follow what I post there, you've probably already read this before. But I decided to turn that drabble into a short multi-chapter story. There'll probably be another four chapters of this and I'm planning on updating it every Tuesday.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!  
PS: This (as all of the chapters in this story) contains smut**

* * *

"Lord Mikaelson" Caroline curtsied when Elijah came into the room.

"Miss Forbes" he greeted with a small smile in his face. "My informant told me that you have the girl my brother wants, is that correct?"

"Yes, my lord." She confirmed.

Elijah approached her, trying to lock her gaze in his so he could begin the compulsion. "Are you telling the truth?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm on vervain. I took all the precautions I felt like I needed to meet an Original. The girl is with me and I suppose I can bring her to you, but you see… The word out there is that your brother wants her. Now, my lord, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. I'll give the girl to him only."

"Do you not trust me?"

She shrugged. "A girl has to take care of herself. Do we have a deal?"

Elijah nodded. "Very well, then. I shall ask Niklaus to talk to you, if that's what you want."

"I'd like that, yes."

"But know this, miss Forbes, if you're lying to me… Neither my brother nor I will be pleased with you. And I'm fairly certain that you've heard about the stories of people who've crossed my family, haven't you?"

Caroline nodded, knowing that it'd not be appropriate to say anything. Honestly, she was scared shitless of meeting the Mikaelsons. Their reputation wasn't exactly friendly and even though this could earn her their favour, it could also go utterly wrong was something to happen.

"Threatening the guests, Elijah?" a voice said from the door and she quickly turned to look at who it was.

A very handsome man, golden hair tied back, stubble and those blue eyes that were so hypnotizing even from the distance she was standing. There was a certain power that emanated from him that told her he was a very, very dangerous man. Perhaps it was the vicious smile on his crimson lips or even the way his gaze seemed to devour her.

"I was merely making a statement, brother." Elijah replied, stepping away from Caroline. "This is Miss Forbes. She claims to be in the possession of the doppelganger."

Klaus's eyes lit up as he grinned at her. "Is that so, sweetheart?" he walked to her, twisting one of her locks in his fingers. "Show me." He said lowly, but the tone of his voice and the ferocity in his eyes made sure that his order would be followed.

"She's in my house." Caroline told him.

"Wonderful… Care to take me there, love?"

"If that's what you wish, my lord." She said remembering her manners, but added a little more defiantly, "And it's Caroline. Or Miss Forbes."

He smiled. "Caroline… It suits you."

She forced herself not to roll her eyes and walked passed him in the direction of the door. "Are you coming?" she asked looking back at Klaus.

"Lead the way."

The walk back to her small house was anything but silent, Caroline thought perhaps he'd want to talk about how she'd found Katerina, but his questions were more personal.

"I was turned not long ago." She said. "I'm almost two years old."

"Impressive." He complimented, looking at her up and down, which made her blush slightly, "Baby vampires are usually more… Reckless than you. Most never even heard about my family or the sun and the moon curse."

"The man who turned me… Well, it was an accident, really. He never planned to turn me. He was looking for her."

"What happened to him?" Klaus asked, curious.

"Oh, I killed him." She said simply and he smirked. "Well, you see, he told me a lot of his secrets and then compelled me to forget them. When I turned, I remembered everything. He couldn't have that, so he tried to kill me. I guess he didn't think I'd fight back."

"You're quite something, aren't you, sweetheart?"

She looked away, smiling. "Here." She stopped suddenly, pointing the house with her head.

Klaus nodded and pushed the door open, putting his foot in tentatively only to be barred. "Ask your human to invite me in." he said immediately.

"Right, I forgot. Sorry. Maria!" she called, getting inside the house. "Come here, would you? Can you, please, invite this man in?"

A dark haired woman, perhaps in her forties smiled sweetly before saying "Of course! Come in, please." She gestured at Klaus to come inside and he did so.

"That will be all, Maria." Caroline said gently, "Come." She said to Klaus, hurrying up the stairs. "Katerina, I brought you company." She told the girl who was sitting on the bed, looking at the wall without saying anything. "This is Klaus." Caroline introduced her with a smile. "So…" she began, a little uncertain, "Is this the girl you're looking for?"

Klaus smiled, his eyes locked on Katerina Petrova. "She is." He confirmed before turning to look at her. "You, Caroline, will be very well rewarded for your contribution. My family doesn't forget those who help us." He walked until he was standing in front of the doppelganger. "You will come with me without protesting and won't try to escape. You'll come too, Caroline. This place is beneath someone like you."

"You don't have to-"

"I insist." He told her while forcing the brunette to stand up, holding her by the arm.

Caroline looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Ok."

After compelling the girl to stay inside the room he had prepared for her, Klaus turned all of his attention to the blonde vampire that had brought her to him.

He led her to his room where they wouldn't be bothered or interrupted; Caroline went along a little reluctantly.

"Sweet, little Caroline…" he whispered in her ear as soon as he'd closed the door behind them. "I must say, you're an exquisite woman. I'm glad we've crossed paths. And now I'll be able to show you just how thankful I am for your little help today."

His lips descended to her necks, scraping it with his fangs until he drew some blood, licking it from her wound before finding her mouth in a passionate kiss.

All of her hesitation disappeared as she buried her hand on his hair. His hands wondering down her body until he grew impatient with the amount of clothes she was wearing and tore her dress apart.

"Hey!" she protested, but he just rolled his eyes and threw her on his bed, speeding over her a second later.

As payback, her hands quickly ripped his shirt apart, causing him to grin against her skin.

"So beautiful…" Klaus said as his fingers captured one of her nipples, pebbling through the thin fabric of her white chemise. She moaned when he pinched it, making him smile.

He took his sweet time taking her undergarments out of her body, cherishing the way she blushed under his gaze at her naked body. Once she lied completely naked on his bed, he took her breast in his mouth, his teeth teasing her as she tried to muffle her soft whimpers.

Klaus didn't take his eyes off of her face as he lowered himself down on her body, pressing kisses on her abdomen, then on her hipbone and on the inside of her thighs.

"What are you doing?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Oh, my beautiful, inexperienced, girl… You'll never forget this night." He mused with a grin on his face before parting her legs a little wider and letting his lips finding her clit.

"Klaus!" she cried in pleasure as he sucked it, rolling it between his teeth teasingly before letting his tongue circle it. "Don't stop." She begged

He focused his attention on her entrance, his tongue entering her, complying to her wishes as he found a rhythm that seemed to pleasure her greatly.

It was never his first priority to give pleasure to his partner, truth be told, but from the little he had hear about her that day, he had found her quite fascinating. And she deserved being pleased.

Klaus brought his fingers to work on her clit, pressing it and pinching it lightly as her hips rolled up to meet his mouth.

The muscles in her abdomen tightened up as she felt her release building and she screamed his name as she came. He licked her cum as she fought to control her breathing.

He smiled at her, his lips glistening with her juices.

"That was…" her voice cracked, not finding the right words to describe what she had just felt. Sure, she hadn't been a virgin anymore, but men hardly ever paid any attention to her wishes and needs.

"Only the beginning." Klaus promised before kissing her mouth, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue.

He positioned himself at her entrance, going in slowly as she put her legs around his body, both of the moaning at the sensation. Klaus began to thrust on her harshly, making her cry in pleasure as their bodies clasped together, skin against skin.

He let his fangs descend again as he bit her neck, offering her his own in return. Caroline quickly bit him too, the blood sharing making the sex even more pleasurable.

Her nails dig inside his back, scratching it when he increased his motions. He moaned against her skin, loving the way she felt around him. Hot and tight and perfect.

He kept on thrusting inside of her throughout her orgasm, stopping drinking her blood to see the look on her face, eyelids heavy and lips parted, his blood running down her chin.

Klaus cleaned it for her, kissing her mouth and her jaw before he came, letting his weight fall on top of her for a few moments before rolling to the side, pulling her with him.

Her leg was on the top of his body, her head resting on his chest and his hand on her arse, sometimes running down to her thighs and returning.

Caroline stayed in that position for a few minutes before straddling him, pressing kisses on his torso and rubbing herself against his already hardening cock.

She let her hands touch him teasingly while he groaned before positioning herself on top of him, letting the tip of his cock enter her pussy before sitting down on him abruptly, moaning loudly at the sensation.

Caroline started to move slowly, making Klaus grip her hips with the intention of guiding her moves, but she just snapped his hands away and continued to tease him before giving in to her instincts.

Her breasts jumped up and down before she brought her hands to hold them and squeeze them, circling her nipples. Then she let her hand slowly find its way down her body, lazily tracing down her abdomen before finding her clit and giving it the attention it was craving.

Her little whimpers were driving him nuts, not used to being out of control, but somehow enjoying it greatly watching her have the power.

As her body collapsed on top of him, Klaus realized that he really wanted to keep this baby vampire to himself. At least for some more time. Or, maybe, for eternity.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Caroline helped Klaus with Katherine, but what do you think will happen next? Will she manage to escape? Or will Klaus become a hybrid already?** **Let me know your thoughts about the chapter or the smut or whatever it is you want to share.  
You can also find me on tumblr (itsnotacrimetoloveyou). And I'll see y'all next Tuesday :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone!  
Let me remind you that there will be smut in this chapter (only at the ending).**

Caroline heard things breaking and people screaming downstairs, so she quickly got out of bed and put on a robe, making her way to where she thought to be the origin of those disturbing noises.

It was Klaus.

Apparently, he'd gone into a murderous rampage and was enjoying killing and torturing his whole staff.

"Klaus?" she called a little hesitantly.

They'd been enjoying each other's company the past couple of weeks, but that didn't she had a guarantee it'd grant her immunity when all he was seeing was red.

Her voice, however, seemed to bring him back to reality. "Caroline." He said in a small voice.

She ignored the blood and the corpses and walked towards him, "What happened?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm.

Klaus leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and forcing himself to breathe, the thought of what had happened making his body tremble with anger. "Elijah helped her escape."

Caroline frowned, "Hold on, you don't mean-"

"Katerina is gone. And she was turned into a vampire… She's useless now."

The despair in his voice was clear and, in an impulse, Caroline pulled him into a hug.

One of the things she'd learnt these past few weeks was how important breaking that curse was for him. She'd been a bit confused to learn that the sun and the moon curse didn't actually exist, but she had to admit it was a pretty ingenious plan.

Klaus had described to her how it was to have part of him locked away from his reach. It was one of the few moments he'd let any weakness or insecurity show… They'd been lying lazily in bed, their legs intertwined, when she'd shyly asked him about it.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline said, about to let go due to his lack of response when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, seeking the comfort this baby vampire could, somehow, provide him.

Caroline's mind began to wander after sometimes, thinking about how that scene would be way more romantic if not for the cries of pain of the vampires and humans dying around them.

XX

"What are you doing?"

Caroline jumped, turning around to face him, looking like a child when caught doing something wrong. "Hi" she said with a smile, faking innocence.

It didn't fool him at all. "Why are you packing?"

She looked down, "I… I don't want to abuse of your hospitality. I've been staying here for over a month now. I think… I think maybe it's time I went back to my old life."

He frowned, "Do you want to go back to that place you used to live? Pretending to be a normal, human girl? That life doesn't suit you, Caroline."

"Well, it's the only life I have, so I suppose it'll have to do." She said, raising her chin petulantly.

"That's not true, sweetheart. You are welcome to stay here."

Caroline laughed bitterly, "I don't want to be your little toy for the rest of my life, Klaus."

He smiled at her, walking towards her like a predator. "Now, who said you were a toy to me?" Klaus asked, cupping her cheek.

She snorted, "I'm not about to believe you have feelings for me. Besides, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

Klaus smirked, "That's why I like you. Come on, Caroline, take a chance. Get to know me. I dare you."

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"I enjoy you, is that so hard to believe?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yes, but for how long? How long will it be until you grow tired and dispose of me? That's not what I want for me, Klaus."

Klaus wasn't sure why he didn't want to let her go. He'd said the truth; he did enjoy her. She was fun, smart, beautiful, fierce… Caroline was intriguing to say the least. He'd never felt so enchanted by a girl like he had by her. He just wasn't sure on how to show it to her.

He sighed, "If you truly want to leave, I will not stop you. But I really wish you'd stay, Caroline. You can have a life with us, live like the queen you are. I want you here for as long as you are willing to stay."

"I'll think about it." she conceded.

Klaus smiled before kissing her softly, it was just the slightest touch of lips, gentler than any other they had shared and, yet, all the more meaningful.

By the end of the day, Caroline told him she'd be staying for a little longer. And he let her know how pleased he was. Repeatedly.

XX

"Hey!" she said, stepping into his office and going to sit beside him on the couch, snuggling on his side. Caroline greeted him with a kiss while he wrapped and arm around her.

"Hello, love. How was your day?"

"Well, Harper's still a bitch, so there's that… But it was good seeing Tania again. It'd been over 40 years since we'd last seen each other, so we had lots of catching up to do."

Klaus fought down the urge to roll his eyes. He hated both Harper and Tania, two vampires they'd met over the centuries, and he was extremely thankful Caroline hadn't made him go.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"What's wrong?" she asked suddenly, noticing how his shoulders were tense and how his eyes seemed somewhat distant.

He sighed, "I have news."

Caroline frowned, "What news?"

"I found the new doppelganger." Klaus informed her.

Caroline's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Nik!" she smiled, "That's amazing! Have you already sent someone to capture her? Or are you planning on doing it yourself?"

"We still don't have the moonstone." He reminded her, "But… I have a plan, love."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you do. And what would it be?"

He smiled, "I'm glad you asked. How do you feel about going to high school?"

"What?" she laughed, "Why?"

"Elena Gilbert is a high school student in a city called Mystic Falls. She is, from what I gathered, a little too involved in the supernatural world than I would like. She's dating one of the Salvatore brothers; one of her friends is a Bennett witch… I figure it'd be good to have someone there to befriend her, keep her safe."

"And securely take her to you when it's time?" Caroline asked with a wicked smile.

"Exactly. You did a great job with the last one, after all."

"I did… It's a pity it went to waste."

"Indeed." He kissed her quickly, "And while you are there, I'll be retrieving the moon stone. I have a good lead on where it might be. Then, if it all goes according to plan, we might break the curse by the next full moon."

She gave him a bright smile, "Perfect."

XX

"Mrs Mikaelson, where should we put these?" one of Klaus's minions asked.

Caroline directed him a fake smile, "I emailed all of you with a chart indicating where everything should just so I wouldn't have to deal with this. Perhaps I'll talk to my husband about how incompetent you all are!"

An empty threat. She very rarely would complain to Klaus about these sorts of things, not matter how annoying, because his way of dealing with it wasn't… Diplomatic.

Besides, it made her look like a merciful queen while reminding them she had the power to make their lives a living hell if she chose to.

"I'll… I'll…"

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Ivan. I'm going to school now, when I get back, everything should be the way I specified, do you understand? If it isn't, I'll personally rip your heart out of your chest. Bye!"

She wasn't usually like that.

In fact, Caroline was truly loved by most of their subjects, but moving to a new city was always stressful and she felt like she had a lot of pressure on her when she was in charge of keeping the doppelganger alive.

Klaus was counting on her and she knew just how much this was important to him.

She loved him and she didn't want him to have to endure the feeling of emptiness for who knows how many more centuries before they got an opportunity like this again.

So she would be playing her part and going to school because, after almost five hundred years watching him suffer, this was the one thing she couldn't deny him.

And, even though she didn't really want to admit it, Caroline was a bit excited about going to high school.

Sure, she'd studied a lot these past few centuries, have met great scientists and frequented universities. But she hadn't been in an actual high school and she was a bit curious to see how that experience would go down.

Caroline smiled a little at the looks she received from everyone. Some looking at her enviously, others not being discreet on their not-so-good intentions with her. The comments she overheard made her want to roll their eyes more than they made her want to smile, though.

Oh, if Klaus heard what those teenage boys were saying…

It wasn't difficult to find Elena. It was a small school, after all, and she knew exactly what to look for. Yet, Caroline was still a little bit astonished by how she could be exactly like Katerina, even though everything about the way the behaved screamed that they were complete opposites.

Caroline recognized the two people tagging along with the doppelganger: she'd seen the picture of the Bennett witch and she'd met Stefan back in the 1920's when he'd had an involvement with Rebekah.

She'd liked him well enough back then, but things could've changed. Besides, he didn't even remember her.

"Hi!" Elena came to greet her during fourth period, when they sat together for Chemistry class – Caroline had used compulsion for that to happen - "I'm Elena Gilbert. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile, offering her hand.

Caroline shook it. "Caroline Forbes." She introduced herself smiling as well, "It's nice to meet you too." She pretended to be hesitant, "Hey, uh, I was just wondering if you were, like, the Elena Gilbert? From the cheer squad?"

"That's me."

"Well, I used to cheer in my old school and I wanted to keep on doing that… They told me to speak with you."

Elena nodded, "Yeah, one of our cheerleaders suffered an accident and will be out of the team until she's better. We're having try-outs for the squad Friday afternoon. Just… Prepare a routine and show up."

"Ok, thanks!" she said, "You know, I thought I wouldn't like being here, because it's a small town and I thought I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone, but have been so nice and welcoming here. I think I might enjoy spending my last year here more than I'd expected and- Sorry, I'm rambling. I'm still a bit nervous."

The brunette laughed a little, "It's fine, Caroline. I think I'd be a little nervous too if I had to move somewhere I didn't know anyone. But people are usually very nice around here. Hey! You should sit with Bon and me during lunchtime! I'll introduce you to everybody, it'll be fun."

"That'd be really sweet of you, thank you!"

Their teacher arrived, exchanging a few words with Caroline before making her introduce herself to the class… Despite the annoying teenagers, she had to admit, she was a bit excited about everything she'd learn.

At lunch, she met with Elena, who led her to the lunch table she usually sat on, introducing her to Matt, Bonnie Tyler and Stefan.

Caroline chose to only nod and smile, instead of shaking their hands, knowing that Bonnie would be able to sense that she was a vampire if she did so. She wanted to reveal that in her own terms, so they wouldn't be suspicious of her and wouldn't think of her as a threat.

They were all very nice to her, asking her questions about where she came from, why she'd moved to Mystic Falls… And she answered it all, having created and memorized all the details of the character she'd be playing while in Mystic Falls – the good and sweet vampire, craving a human life.

So that's how she spent her entire first week, befriending the doppelganger and her friends. Caroline didn't particularly like them, but she didn't despise them, either. They were so… Ordinary. A bit boring, despite all the supernatural drama that involved them, if she was being honest.

Caroline talked to Klaus frequently, letting him know she was alright. He was quite pleased to learn that she'd be practicing cheerleading again – she had practiced a few years ago and he'd been most happy to watch her dance… When she got into the team, she sent him a picture of herself in the outfit, telling him to come see her… And bloody hell, had he been tempted.

She managed to keep her secret concealed for that time, but then she decided it'd be better for her to open up… And she had the perfect way to do so.

Caroline went to the Salvatore house, Stefan opened the door.

"Caroline?" he frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you. And to Damon. Now." She said fiercely, barging in.

"Hey, you can't just show up here and-"

"Get your ass of a brother here so we can talk." Caroline demanded, her commanding, sharp, tone of voice made him listen and he was about to go call his brother when Damon showed up.

"I'm here, blondie. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

She rolled her eyes, "Listen here, the both of you," she said harshly, "if you think you can get away with what you are doing, you are very, very wrong."

"Caroline, what are you talking about?" Stefan asked, confused. He barely even knew the girl and now she was at his house, making accusations he did not understand.

Caroline laughed humourlessly, "Oh, so the all those animal attacks that happened right after you arrived in town were a coincidence? I did my research… When I first got into town I thought the two of you were… But I wished I were wrong. I didn't want it to be true, because I didn't want Elena to suffer. Especially after I realized everything she'd been through these past years."

"Blondie, what the-"

"I know you are vampires." She said.

There was a moment of silence as the brothers exchanged awkward looks, before Damon started to laugh and Stefan followed him. "Vampires? That was a good, Caroline. I think you should go-"

Caroline let her vampire features show as she used her abilities to press Damon against the wall. "If you touch Elena, or any human, for that matter, I will make you pay. I will not have you do to her, what was done to me."

She turned around and walked away.

That was good. Playing the recently turned vampire who'd been unwillingly made into a monster by someone close to her heart? She could nail that part… And Rebekah had told her those acting classes were useless.

The next morning, Stefan was in her doorstep.

Caroline asked for a witch, who technically owned the house as an extra lay of protection and that could play her mother if she needed to, to let him in.

"Thanks for agreeing to talk to me, Caroline." He said as she closed the door to her room, crossing her arms in front of her body, waiting for him to continue, "I… I don't want to hurt Elena. She knows I'm a vampire and she knows about Damon as well. Bonnie is a witch. I love her, Caroline. I'd never hurt her."

"And what about the other humans?"

"I don't drink human blood."

Caroline fought down the urge to laugh – Klaus was going to love hearing that his beloved ripper was now drinking animal blood.

She frowned, "You don't?"

Stefan shook his head, "Damon is… He was being more reckless about how he fed to piss me off, but he's under control now. And what about you? How do you feed?"

"Blood bags." She replied promptly, "I don't drink from the vein."

That hadn't been true for centuries, but he didn't need to know that fro now.

He nodded, "Good… I mean, we are good, right?"

Caroline stepped towards him, "I don't like it. You and Elena… I don't like it. But if she really knows what you are and has chosen to keep being with you… Well, then I guess there's nothing I can do."

"You need to tell her what you are."

She sighed, "I know. I will."

Stefan looked at her suspiciously, "How did you turn?"

Caroline looked away, hugging her body as if that was a sad story she was preparing to tell, "I… There was this guy in my school. I thought he loved me, but well… He liked me well enough, I guess. Still, we went out for months. Almost a year. He compelled me to let him drink my blood and then to forget he was a vampire, so I didn't know… He always gave me some of his blood to heal the wounds. I don't really know the details, but from what I gathered he was an older vampire and had a few enemies… One of them killed me to get to him, but I still had his blood in my system. He fled when he realized there were people after him, not explaining anything to me…"

"Does your mom know?"

"Yes," Caroline nodded, wiping the tears that'd fallen from her eyes, "She's been very supportive. But it's hard, you know?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah…" she gave him a weak smile, "Anyway, I have lots of things to do today, so, I don't mean to be rude, but…"

"Oh, yes, right." Stefan said smiling awkwardly at her, "I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, uh, see you there."

As soon as he was gone, Caroline grinned, grabbing her phone and finding his number, pressing 'call' without hesitation.

"Hello, love. How are you?"

"Great! Stefan was here today. He wanted to talk about being a vampire and me being a vampire and all that… He now thinks I'm a recently-turned one who's really unhappy about her situation."

Klaus chuckled; she was one of the people he knew who loved being a vampire the most, "I'm glad to know you managed to fool him, love."

"And guess who's been feeding from bunnies?"

"Sweetheart, I know we talked about keeping a low profile, but that's just disgusting."

"Not me!" she said offended, "Your murder buddy."

Klaus seemed surprised by that, "Stefan doesn't drink from humans anymore?"

"Nope. Anyway, how are things going over there? Any progress?"

"Yes, actually. I was just about to call you. I have the moonstone."

Caroline smiled happily, "So you'll be joining me soon?"

"I'm afraid I still have to find a witch to perform the spell, love. And we need to figure out all the details to it." he paused, "I know you don't like her, but I'm think Greta would be our best shot."

She sighed, holding her phone with a little more strength than it was strictly necessary, "Fine. But if she so much as thinks of trying anything with you, then-"

"I'll kill her myself." Klaus finished, "After all, anyone who does not respect you or our marriage like they should, do not deserve to live, don't you agree?" he asked, pleased by the reaction she'd gotten from her.

Caroline didn't like to hear his voice being so amused, "Well, then I guess you'd like to know that I've been asked on quite a few dates since I got here… The last one who tried was this cute boy, Tyler… He's the werewolf I told you about. And you know I like a bit of danger, right?" she teased.

"Caroline." Klaus said, his voice harsh, "If the boy ever puts his paws on you, I'll-"

"Relax." She rolled her eyes, "You'll murder him at the sacrifice, anyway, won't you? Then what's the harm?"

"Caroline-"

"I'm only teasing you." She assured him, "Besides, no teenage boy could ever give me what I want."

He seemed to relax at her words. Gods, it was so easy to get him all worked up.

"Is that so, love?"

"Yes. They'd never be able to drive me crazy the way you do. I don't think about their cocks at night…" she said, lying on her bed, already knowing where that conversation would lead them.

She heard him move as well, probably to somewhere more private, "So you've been thinking about me? Tell me, Caroline, what have you fantasied about?"

Caroline felt the familiar wetness of her arousal pooling in her core, "Well… I like to think of you tying me to our bed, touching me until I'm begging for you… I roll my nipples between my fingers, imagining it was you… I cry out your name, thinking about how much more pleasurable it will be when you decide it's time for me to get some relief and then you presses your cock against my pussy and enters me completely, starting to move instantly, hard and fast… I try to hold out touching myself as much as I think you'd make me, but sometimes it's just too much."

Klaus groaned, "Take off whatever you're wearing."

She put her phone aside as she peeled off her dress, throwing her knickers and bra on the floor along with it. She knew he was undressing as well from the sounds she heard through the phone.

"Done." Caroline told him, pressing her thighs together as she waited for his next instructions.

"Are you wet for me, Caroline?"

"Yes."

She could almost hear his smirk, "Good. Find your clit." He waited for her gasp, a sign that showed she'd done as he said, "Now pinch it lightly… Then circle it. Barely brush you finger against it, sweetheart, just tease yourself for me. Don't put any fingers inside of you."

Caroline did as he said, moaning as her hips buckled, trying to pursue her touch, "What have you been thinking about when you touch yourself?"

"You. On your knees for me… You pretty mouth wrapped around my cock. I'd bury my hand in you hair, pulling it to make you move faster when you decided you wanted to drive me crazy. Minx." He said accusingly, but affectionately, his silky voice and his fantasy made her give in to her desire and she'd penetrated two fingers inside of her, being careful not to make any sound, hoping that he wouldn't find out. "What are you doing, Caroline?" Klaus asked and she knew that he already knew.

"Riding my fingers?" she semi-asked.

He groaned, "I told you not to, love."

"It's only because I've been missing your cock so much." She tried.

Klaus chuckled lightly, "Continue, then… Though, only last night, I thought about you, calling me master, sprawled across my lap, I'd be painting your pretty arse red for disobeying me. And you'd apologize with each strike. By the end of it, you'd be begging for me. As a the merciful master I am, I'd tell you to get on your hands and knees and I'd put two fingers inside of you," she closed her eyes, imagining that her fingers were his, realizing how his voice was becoming more and more affected and she knew he was touching himself as well, "and you'd be as wet and ready as always. So I'd thrust my cock in you…"

"Klaus." She moaned desperately, increasing the speed of her movements, feeling she was close to coming.

"Oh, you'd feel so good, Caroline. You'd please your master very much. So I'd fuck you until you writhed beneath me, holding you so you'd stay still as I continued to thrust into you until you came a second time. Only then I'd come, spilling inside you. And you'd clean me after, loving to serve me. Are you close, love?"

She didn't reply. She was too busy climaxing, her orgasm building through her body and occupying her mind; leaving her speechless except for the moan and cries of his name.

Caroline heard his "Fuck, Caroline" as he, too, came at the sound of her orgasm.

They were both breathless for a few moments before she spoke, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts in this. Especially, but not exclusively, about the smut (I'm never 100% sure about phone sex, so...).  
Also, I really appreciate all of you who followed, favourited or reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a little bit late considering I said I'd update every Tuesday, sorry! But, anyway, it's here now :)  
Smut (just a blowjob)**

* * *

"You're a vampire?" Elena asked in disbelief, sinking further in her chair while Bonnie looked at her in disbelief.

Caroline nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I should've told you before, but I… You're the first real friends I've had ever since I-" she sobbed, "I'm sorry. If you want me out of your life, I understand."

"No. Of course we don't." the brunette said firmly and place her hand on her arm as if to comfort her, "We're just surprised."

"Yeah, Care." Bonnie added with a smile, "Besides, we're now used to your fashion tips and I'm not sure what Elena here would do without your History notes. We kinda need you." She joked.

She gave them a watery smile, "Yeah?"

"Yes." Elena smiled back, "Now dry those tears. There's no need for that."

"Thank you." Caroline said, looking at them so they'd feel she was being completely honest to them. "You have no idea how good it feels… To be accepted."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about being alone anymore, ok? We'll always be here."

The blonde resisted the urge to smirk. She hadn't been alone in centuries; she barely remembered what that was like.

* * *

Apparently, after revealing her big secret to Elena and Bonnie, both of the girls felt like she should be included on her supernatural business – which was kind of rude, actually. If Caroline weren't there to secure the doppelganger for the ritual, she'd be pissed the other girl felt like she should involve her on her drama.

Still, she was very helpful and sweet friend and went to Elena's house as soon as possible after being called over because of an 'emergency'.

Those emergencies usually had something to do with Damon being an idiotic ass, which was what annoyed Caroline the most about them.

Not this time, though.

This time she was happy she'd been called, because an old acquaintance of her had made an appearance to the Salvatores and to Elena. And that old acquaintance wasn't on friendly terms with her at all.

"Wait. Hold on." She forced herself to say, "Who's Katherine?"

"Katherine Pierce." Stefan said, "She turned me and Damon. She's Elena's doppelganger… They look exactly alike. From what I've gathered, she wants to make Elena's life hell."

Caroline kept a calm façade while she panicked inside. She had not foreseen this and nor had Klaus… None of them enjoyed when things didn't go according to plan.

"Ok, right. Elena, you should stay inside. All the time. This way she can't get to you… And, I'm sorry if I'm being out of line suggesting this, but I think we should compel your aunt and your brother so they won't invite anyone inside."

Damon nodded, "See? I told you."

"I don't like this." Elena shook her head looking at Stefan, "I'm not going to put my life on hold because of Katherine. And I don't want to compel either Jeremy or aunt Jenna."

"I think they may be right." Bonnie said, "It'd be safer for everyone involved."

They kept on arguing for a really long time on what they were going to do in order to secure Elena's security while she declined most of it. Caroline was really close to taking the necklace from her neck – it belonged to Rebekah, anyway, who the hell did that girl think she was to wear it? – and compel her to stop being a dick.

It was only hours later that she managed to leave the Gilbert house, having had to stay longer than strictly necessary to make sure Elena was ok so no one would suspect that she wasn't as much of a good friend as she made it seem.

She tried to call Klaus twice on the drive home with little success. He was probably somewhere trying to find a werewolf pack to use as his first experiment to build an army of hybrids. Somewhere with no phone access. Great.

Caroline was only half-surprised to see a woman with curly brown hair and tight clothes in front of her house. Despite their obvious alikeness, there was no way she'd think the girl in front of her was Elena Gilbert.

Her arms were crossed in front of her body and her daring expression didn't change when Caroline stepped out of the car walked to her.

"Katerina." She greeted, discreetly hitting her hand against her thigh, a sign to the vampires and witches that were on guard that they were not supposed to attack yet, "I must say, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to show up here."

"And I thought Klaus cared about you enough not to send you to do his dirty work. I guess I was wrong. Though, I suppose getting doppelgangers to him is your specialty, isn't it?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "That was five hundred years ago, get over it already."

"Get over it? You ruined my life!"

"I did what I have to do to survive. Isn't that what you say to everyone? It was either you or I. If the Originals had found out that I knew where you were and that I hadn't reported to them, they would've had my head. Besides, a girl back then needed all of the help she could get. Being in the Mikaelson's good grace was the best thing that could happen to anyone."

Katherine raised her eyebrows, "That's why you stayed with them all these years?"

She snorted, "I stayed with them because I fell in love with Klaus and because they became my family too."

"I could've been family too." Katherine said, her voice uncharacteristically full of emotion, "Elijah wanted me… He saved me. He risked the love of his brother, his idea of a perfect family for me."

Caroline remembered how both Elijah and Klaus had been back then. Or whenever the subject of Katerina came up… Elijah'd had feelings for her. She risked saying Elijah still did.

"What happened or didn't happen between you Elijah is hardly my fault."

Katherine made her face a perfect mask again, guarding the shreds of humanity that Caroline had just seen a glimpse of. "What are you willing to do so that I won't blow your entire cover?"

"If you want Klaus's pardon, I'll have to talk to him."

"Well, you better do a really great job convincing him. Because if the Gilbert girl think I'm a threat, wait until she hears about who's the real monster around here."

The blonde vampire smiled easily, looking the perfect picture of innocence and purity. "Guilty." She paused, "You know, in another life, I think we could've been friends."

Katherine laughed, "Is that so?"

"Yep. And Katerina? I'm sorry."

The apology took Katherine by surprise for a moment and Caroline took that moment to whistle loudly. In a second, the brunette was bend over in pain because of the aneurisms erupting in her brain, two vampires were by her side, holding her.

Caroline walked to her, "I know you might not believe me, but I really am." She said, putting her hands on the woman's face and twisting, her neck breaking with a crack.

"What are we supposed to with her, ma'am?" one of the vampires asked.

She considered it for a moment, "Tie her. Use vervain on the ropes. And then put her on the trunk of my car. I have to get her somewhere else."

Caroline went inside to change and pack some clothes while her minions took her of Katherine. She got everything ready in under an hour and soon she was driving away from Mystic Falls.

After a few more attempts, Klaus finally picked up his phone.

"Caroline, are you ok, love? What happened?" he asked, clearly panicking after seeing he'd missed quite a few of her calls.

"I'm fine, don't worry. It's just… Katerina showed up. She's currently on the trunk with a broken neck. I'm getting her out of town so she won't warn anyone about our plan. I don't think she knows much, but they'll be even more overprotective of Elena if she tells them you are after the girl. I wouldn't rule out Damon turning her into a vampire."

"I'd kill them all." He vowed, "Bring her to me, would you? I'll text you the address. I can compel her to stay out of it all and we can deal with her later."

"You're not killing her?" she asked, surprised.

"She's still valuable to me." Klaus explained.

Caroline smiled, "Ah, I forgot Elijah had given up on your redemption and now wants to kill you. She likes him too, you know."

He chuckled, "Who would say, uh?"

"Yeah… Do you think you could consider letting them-"

"She cost me five hundred years, love." Klaus reminded her.

She sighed, "I know, but Elijah is your brother. And you're not getting those years back, anyway."

"We'll talk about this later." He suggested, clearly done with the conversation.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, "Do ruin your brother's chance of happiness, see if I care… And, maybe, if you pay attention, you'll realize that I do care and that you should too!"

Klaus resisted the urge to groan. "I didn't say no, love. I said we'd talk about it-"

"Yeah, right."

She could picture the way he'd raise his brows when she heard him ask, "You don't think we're going to talk about it?"

"Oh, I know we will. I also know exactly how you'll keep trying to distract me and how you'll give me sad, puppy eyes and try to play the card of how you've suffered so much these past centuries, but here's the thing, you don't get to use that excuse for everything. 'Caroline, I don't want to meet your friends for dinner, a part of me is locked away inside me', 'Caroline, I can't be nice to Rebekah's boyfriend, it's almost full moon and all I can think about is how much I want to be a werewolf'… No more, do you understand?"

"Sad, puppy eyes?" Klaus asked in disbelief and she groaned.

"Ugh! You're impossible! I'll see you in a few hours and if you don't change your behaviour, mister, I'll make sure you'll regret it."

She hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

The address he'd sent her wasn't too far, only a couple hours away, but she had to stop to check if Katherine was still unconscious – she was, but Caroline chose to wait until she began to wake up so she could break her neck again and have a few more hours without any trouble.

Klaus, of course, started calling her as soon as he'd decided it'd taken her too long to get there… Even if she hadn't stopped, there'd still be quite a few miles to go.

She ignored all three of his calls.

And Caroline couldn't help but smile when he met her halfway through the distance there was still left. And then she felt a bit guilty because he'd obviously worried about her and gone after her immediately, not even taking his car, choosing to run.

She saw him standing in the middle of the road, almost running over him.

Klaus made his way to the passenger seat and she opened the car's door. "Don't do this again." He said, "She's almost as old as you are, there's practically no difference in strength or speed… She could've-"

"She didn't, though." Caroline interrupted him, gently. "I'm ok. I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone. I was mad at you. Well, I am mad at you."

He shook his head, deciding that, if she was going to start arguing with him again, then she was really ok. "I didn't even do anything yet, love. Don't I deserve the benefit of the doubt?"

Caroline sighed, "If you'd played your cards right, we could've had angry sex." She pointed out.

His lips curved in amusement, "Oh, I'm sorry, then. My mistake. Please, do find something for us to fight about, sweetheart."

She gave him an unimpressed look, "How about how you didn't tell me you were so close and you didn't even come to visit?"

"I was planning a surprise for us this weekend." He confessed, "I'm afraid I'm too good of a husband for you to be mad at me for too long, love."

"Have you forgotten December 1892?"

Klaus grimaced, "I wish I could, Caroline."

"And do you remember January 1st, 1893?" she gave him a wicked smile, "Because that's how things could've gone tonight if you hadn't ruined it."

He frowned, "Are you mad at me for being a good husband?"

Caroline laughed, "I'm simply telling you what I had in mind for us. But I guess I can change plans."

"I'm glad."

They got to the property Klaus was staying in a while later, a farm far away from the town so no one would disturb them. It wasn't the most beautiful place in the world, but it was big and comfortable and it served its purposes.

He got Katherine out of the car and put her on the basement, feeding her blood bags so her neck would heal faster. "She might have drunk vervain." Caroline reminded him.

Klaus nodded, making a cut in the girl's arm and touching the blood to see if burned his skin. It did.

"Katerina, you like making things difficult for all of us, don't you?" Klaus complained, already starting to make more and more cuts on her so she'd bleed out.

Caroline helped him so they could go faster, Katherine didn't stop fighting even though it was useless; the both of them could hold her down effortlessly.

An hour later, she was officially vervain free.

"Don't let him do this to me!" She begged Caroline, but the blonde only rolled her eyes.

Katherine was afraid of dying, yes, but she'd realized that Klaus wasn't going to kill her, at least not yet, and all he wanted to do was to compel her. Her little scene with the crying and the begging were only so she could buy herself sometime and try to scape.

Klaus ignored her as well, locking his gaze with hers and beginning the compulsion, telling her to leave the basement unless she was accompanied by either Caroline or himself and that no attempt on their lives should be made.

And then they left her alone, going upstairs to the bedroom Klaus was using as his own. Caroline sat down on the bed and before he had the chance to go over to her and ravish her the way he'd been craving, she said, "So... About Kater-"

"Caroline." He said exasperatedly, interrupting her.

She sighed, "I know, I'll give you time to think about it. It's just… I get that she represents five hundred years of your suffering, but… She's also kind of the reason why we are together, isn't she?"

"This is really important to you, isn't it?" Klaus asked, sitting by her side and she looked at him.

Caroline nodded, "A bit, yes. I mean, if you decide you really want her dead, I won't tell you not to, I won't stop you. But I think she deserves another chance. And I know for sure that she deserves that you at least think about it. If not for her, then for your brother."

She didn't want to take this choice away from him. Usually, she'd rule by his side, make all the decision with him or, depending on the occasion, all by herself. This time, though, she knew it was something he had to do alone. She wouldn't blame him for killing Katherine, but she really wanted him to let her go.

"I'll think about it." he said and she knew he was being genuine.

"Thank you… Now, I believe I haven't seen you in weeks and, I don't know if you've noticed, but we are in a rather comfortable bed."

Klaus smirked, "That seems to be the case, yes."

Caroline turned her back to him, holding her hair up and looking over her shoulder smiling, "Would you zip down my dress, please?"

He ignored her request, simply tearing her dress and exposing her back to him, grinning when she gave him an annoyed look. "What? You wanted to have angry sex, didn't you?"

Klaus wasn't surprised at all when she ripped his shirt in half and pulled him down for a bruising kiss. He let her have the control for a few moments, allowing her tongue to win the battle against his, and then he had her back pressed against the mattress, his body on top of hers.

His hands quickly removed the shreds of her dress, discarding them on the floor, taking a second to admire the contrast of her creamy skin against the scarlet lingerie, his fingers tracing her upper thigh.

"I had a dream last night." She told him out of a sudden.

"A dream?"

"Yep. I remember it clearly because I woke up soaking wet… I almost thought I was living the curse that witch put on me back in 1736 all over again… Though, I suppose it was a curse for you, right? I was really horny. And that's how I felt this morning. Except you weren't there to help me get some relief." Caroline said, her voice husky, her eyes locked on his as her nails trailed down his abdomen.

Klaus groaned, "What did you dream about, love?"

She smiled, "I dreamed about me, on my knees for you… You know how wet I get from pleasing you, don't you?"

His mouth was on hers again and he pushed her back in bed until her head hit the pillow. Klaus removed the rest of his clothes, stroking his hardened cock as he looked at her thoughtfully.

He got closer to her, putting his knees on each side of her body, leaving his erection a few inches from her mouth, her eyes sparkles before he pressed himself against her lips and she parted them, letting him in.

Caroline kept eye contact as Klaus pressed his palm against the wall for some support as she started sucking. He pushed himself further inside her mouth until she was gagging.

Klaus started moving, fucking her mouth again and again, groaning whenever she used her tongue or teeth to tease him further. "You feel so good, sweetheart. I love the way you look at me like this. You enjoy having your lips around my cock so much, don't you? I can smell your arousal, love. You smell divine… All this for me even after all these years. I've barely even touched you, Caroline, but you know I will." He paused for a moan, starting to move faster, "You've been fantasising about all the ways I'll make you come these past few weeks, haven't you?" she made a sound that indicated that either she was agreeing with him or he'd simply hit the back of her throat again, either way he smiled. "Fuck, Caroline."

Klaus stopped talking, simply enjoying the way her cheeks felt around him whenever she sucked him hard or taking great pleasure in seeing how she was so desperate for some relief herself, pressing her thighs together to get some friction, her arms pinned between his legs and her body, making her unable to touch herself.

And, soon, he came inside her mouth, watching as she swallowed his cum with great satisfaction, kissing her lips afterwards.

"Return the favour, would you?" Caroline asked pointedly and he chuckled.

"Don't I always?"

Oh, how he had missed her.

* * *

 **So... What do you think? Did you enjoy their "fight" on the phone? Because I had so much fun writing it. And what did you think about Katherine and Caroline's reaction to her? What do you think Klaus will decide to do about it? Let me know!  
Also, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, favourited or followed this fic. I love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for how long this took! I barely had time to write these past few weeks and I was also pretty stuck with this chapter. I'm still not completely sure about it, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Klaus asked, cupping her bare arse as she sat on his lap.

Caroline chuckled, "Well, unless you trust someone else to take care of the precious Elena… Then I suppose I do."

He pressed kisses on her neck and jaw, his hand finding her breast and starting to play with her nipple. "After I break this curse, we'll spend a week in a bed. I won't let you leave." He whispered, his breath hot against her ear, and then bit her earlobe playfully.

"I hold you to that." She half said, half moaned when his fingers started circling her entrance, brushing against her fold, the contact making her shiver.

"Please, do."

Klaus smirked when she let a small gasp of surprise when he entered her with two fingers. Caroline kissed him ardently as her hips followed his hand, demanding more.

He rubbed her clit with his thumb, adoring the way she whispered his name, her nails digging into his arm.

Even after all the centuries, they still drove each other crazy, the years only having affected them in terms of knowing exactly what to do to make the other fall apart.

And Klaus was using all his knowledge, kissing her neck as she rode his finger, letting his mouth trace a path to her breasts which he sucked greedily from, his teeth coming out to play while he rolled her nipples between them, making her moan loudly.

And then he withdrew his fingers, grinning at how she looked so outraged by it.

"Nik…" she groaned, bucking herself against his leg to gain some friction, already moving her hands to take care of business when he held her wrists, stopping her.

"I just love the way you look like this, love. So desperate to be touched, to get some relief. Tell me, Caroline, how would you like to come? Do you want me to continue using my fingers until they are coated in your juices and I have to lick them clean? Or perhaps you'd prefer my tongue. I know how you enjoy looking down and seeing my head between your thighs. Or maybe you'd like to ride my cock, hm? Play with your pretty breasts for me to see… I know you enjoy teasing… So what will it be, love? Tell me." He said, holding her wrists together with one hand while the other slipped between them to press her clit lightly.

"Your cock!" she exclaimed. "Please, Nik."

"When you ask so nicely, who am I to say no?" he smiled, helping her up and wrapping his hand around his shaft, directing it to her entrance and letting her sit down on him, both of them groaning at the feeling.

Klaus felt her walls clenching around him and watched with interest as she arched her back, taking that as an invitation for him to use his mouth on her breasts once more while she held onto his shoulders for support and started moving.

In that moment, he wondered why the hell he was letting her leave on her mission again. Hell, he couldn't bring himself to care about the curse when he was wrapped in Caroline.

He just hoped they'd be able to perform the ritual soon. He was in no mood for being without her again for more than a week.

XX

"Hello, Elijah." Caroline greeted without turning away from the coffee she was making when she felt the presence somewhere behind her. "How are you? It's been a while."

"I have no doubt Niklaus kept you well informed of my whereabouts."

She grinned, "I'm just being polite here. I thought you'd appreciate the effort. Though, I can smell the blood of the vampires you killed. That was quite rude of you, wasn't it? Granted, they were useless minions, but still. Not your place to depose of them."

"They tried to keep me from visiting my sister-in-law. What else could I do?"

Caroline finally turned around to look at him, seeing him standing by the doorstep, his arms crossed and an amused expression on his face, despite the seriousness in his eyes.

She walked till him, offering him a cup of coffee, which he took. "It's ok. I'll ask more to come here. So… What brings you to Mystic Falls?"

Elijah gave her a calculating look.

They had formed a strong friendship over the centuries and she was very much his sister despite blood not being what bind them together. Still, he had always had trouble deciphering her, which annoyed him to no end, especially when he wanted to know what Klaus was up to and she wouldn't tell him.

He was trying to find out how she was feeling about Niklaus, if he could convince her to help him defeat his brother.

"You know why I'm here."

"Elijah, please, listen to me. Don't try to sabotage Nik."

"Caroline, he's lost. He's not the man he once was anymore. You have to understand that I'm doing it for everyone's good. He murdered our siblings, certainly you can't close your eyes and pretend that didn't happen!"

She frowned.

"What are you even talking about? Rebekah and Kol are very much alive, I'll have you know. Do you really think… Why would you think that he'd killed them? Klaus is capable of many things, Elijah. But he would never kill one of you."

Elijah's eyes pierced into her, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. "What about Finn?"

"Finn? Oh, right. He's alive as well. I keep forgetting you have another brother… I tried to convince Nik to undagger him once, but he said it was a really bad idea. I kind of pity Finn." She mused.

He ignored her.

"So what you are saying is that my siblings are alive and that the rumours I heard were a lie?"

"Exactly."

"And because Niklaus is so merciful not to kill them, only to keep them daggered for decades or centuries, I should forgive all that he's done and believe that the man who was once my brother is still there?"

Caroline sighed, resisting the urge say a sarcastic "I'm glad you understood".

"Nik isn't a good person. He's flawed and his flaws are intensified by his paranoia. I get it. But don't forget that you love him. Don't forget that he is your brother… When I joined this family I was promised always and forever. And you love to say that you honour your promises, don't you?"

Elijah gritted his teeth. "He is not my brother. Not anymore."

"I don't want to fight, Elijah. I really don't."

"I mean no harm to you, Caroline." He assured her quietly.

Caroline shook her head, "Do you think that I will stand aside and watch as you destroy your brother? As you plot to murder him? Not a chance in hell. I love you and you are my family, but you've got to stop this! You are no better than Niklaus just because you don't admit who you really are, Elijah. You've killed, compelled and tortured just as much as he did. Just because you pretend not to like it, it doesn't make it any better. So, honestly, quite being a hypocritical jerk and do not ruin this for Nik. He might be a monster and a total asshole sometimes, but he deserves the chance to be happy, to be complete."

"I cannot let this happen, Caroline. If he's out of control now, what do you think will happen when he becomes a hybrid?"

Caroline let out a bitter laughter, "Out of control? If Nik really was out of control, then he would have killed Katerina instead of only keeping her prisoner."

She knew that mentioning Katherine was a risky move and wasn't surprised at all when Elijah flashed her against the wall, holding her by her neck, her feet not quite touching the floor.

"He has her?"

"Yes." Caroline admitted her voice coming out rough, "He does and she's still alive, Elijah. He's keeping her alive for you, because he knows it is important for you." She started coughing, fighting Elijah's hold and he let her go.

She rubbed the skin of her neck where his hands had pressed, letting the air fill her lungs while she gave him a dirty look. "And Nik's the one out of control… Look, I'm not saying he won't kill her. But he's thinking about it rather than just acting on it. Which, considering how she cost him five hundred years, is actually pretty good, isn't it?"

"Did you see her?"

Caroline bit her lip, "I took her to him. I'm sorry. You know I had to… She would've ruined our entire plan to do the ritual. But I am advocating in her favour, Elijah. I'll do everything I can to get her out of this alive. I promise you."

He nodded, taking a step back. "Do you think she stands a chance?"

"I do, yes."

"I'm going to trust you on this, Caroline. You are the closes person to him and if you say he's still the Niklaus I once knew, then I'll believe you. But I'll also make you responsible for his actions. If you are wrong about him, if he's truly lost… I will consider you lost as well."

"Noted." She said, "And Elijah, for what it's worth it, I hope you and Katerina can be happy one day. And I hope that our family will be reunited again."

Elijah offered her a small smile. "Perhaps one day."

"Maybe I'll get to meet Finn." She joked.

He laughed, "I'll have to agree with your husband in this matter. I do not think it's a good idea."

She shrugged, "If you say so… I will make sure Klaus undaggers at least Bekah and Kol after the ritual. I promise."

He nodded, "Thank you." Elijah said and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "It was good seeing you again, Caroline."

"You too, Elijah."

And then he was gone.

"You could at least have the decency to at least take the bodies!" she yelled, hoping that he could hear her.

She hated having to clean up for other people's messes.

Caroline sighed and decided to call Klaus. She'd need more minions anyway and she needed to inform him that Elijah had made an appearance.

"Hello, love. How are things over there?"

"They were fine until your dickhead of a brother came here and killed all of our employees." She complained.

There was a pause.

"Elijah was there?" Klaus asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yep. And let me tell you, your relationship with your brother is pretty bad right now. Do you believe that he thought that you had killed Kol and Bekah?"

Klaus snorted, "Did he make any threats?"

"Well, he was trying to convince me to help him take you down. I played the Katerina card and he said that if you kill her, he'll think we're both lost and we'll start planning to put an end to me as well as you."

"Maybe I'm the one planning to put a dagger on his chest."

Caroline rolled her eyes, knowing that, even though he couldn't see her, he was picturing her doing it in that moment.

"How about you all sit and talk like family? We haven't done that in ages. Which reminds me, I promised Elijah your siblings would be out of their coffins after the ritual. Which is something I actually want, by the way."

"I was going to already." Klaus assured her, "Now, sweetheart, are you sure you are ok? Elijah really didn't harm you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… Send me a few more minions, would you? And I'm pretty sure he killed the witch as well. So you should probably send another one."

"I don't think that will be necessary."

Caroline frowned, "Why not?"

"I have the moonstone. I have Greta… There's no reason why I shouldn't be able to get to Mystic Falls in a couple hours."

She couldn't help but smile at his words.

"You're coming here?"

"I'll be there soon enough, love."

"Well… Come alone to the house, then. Because I'm not sure if I'll be wearing any clothes."

* * *

 **So... Klaus is coming to Mystic Falls! How do you feel about that? And how do you feel about Elijah? Let me know!  
** **Also... I made a cover for this story. It's my first cover, so I suppose it's not incredible, but let me know what you think about it!  
I can't promise next chapter will be up next week, because it'll probably be a quite long one (and probably the last!) and my life is pretty busy right now, but it'll eventually be here.  
And, as always, thank you all who reviewed, favourited or followed this story. It means the world to me, really.  
** **Also, just reminding that you can find me on tumblr (itsnotacrimetoloveyou) :)**


End file.
